


Proposition

by SophinaBlackwood



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: Mustafa reaches out to the fallen king.





	Proposition

"King," Mustafa regarded him, the reverence clear behind his strong gaze. "Let me help you."  
  
"No," he said reactively, a word that often left his mouth on impulse rather than after a conscious decision. Mustafa seemed to silently understand this, and held out his palm, which glowed delicately in the darkness. Allowing time to consider the proposition.  
  
He looked at the hand for a long while, figuring Mustafa would eventually drop the gesture. But of course he didn't. Such conviction to help others. Such stubbornness.  
  
Could The Light really save a scorned king?  
  
He didn't quite register his breath quickening, or the way his hand rose from where it rested on his inner thigh, but somehow it hovered over Mustafa's, close enough to feel the warmth of the light. What he did notice, was his breath now calming, and his muscles relaxing. More at peace than he was used to. Safe... He wanted Mustafa to embrace him in that moment, so then he could know what it would be like to be as close to the light as possible. Their bodies pressed flush. Mustafa's stuttered breath against the skin of his neck.  
  
Mustafa's hand jerked slightly, and their eyes met, wide. The Prince looked uncharacteristically caught off guard. Stripped back. The vulnerability somehow made him even more handsome. Gross.  
  
He stole his hand back and the warmth vanished.  
  
"PAC," he grumbled, standing up and brushing his hands down the sides of his pants.  
  
Mustafa swallowed, blinking a few times. "Huh?" A stray piece of hair fell over his forehead.  
  
"You can help me.. on the condition you never call me _that word_ again. **My name is PAC.** "


End file.
